


Riott Incorporated: The Case of the Missing Ruby

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Series: Riott Inc. Mysteries [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Riott Inc Mysteries, kind of dark but also funny, riott squad solving mysteries, ruby gets kidnapped, scooby doo parody, the riott squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: A villain from the past comes back with a vengeance and kidnaps Ruby Riott. Will the rest of the Riott Squad be able to find her in time?





	Riott Incorporated: The Case of the Missing Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just a bit of a warning, some of this is a little bit dark. Like Ruby's whole kidnapping and the reason behind it. So I guess trigger warning for some dark themes. If you don't like that sort of thing, then maybe don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the Riott Inc story. I hope you all find it interesting, it's supposed to be a fun parody of Scooby-Doo type mysteries.

The very idea of Ruby Riott being late to a show was as crazy to Sarah Logan, as her somehow becoming a vegan and never going to a Viking Re-enactment again. It just didn't make sense for the leader of the Riott Squad to not show up, Ruby was probably the most driven person Sarah had ever met. 

 

Sarah glanced through the hallway of the arena, trying to spot her stablemate, and yet she couldn't find her. Liv was in catering, the blonde was supposed to be setting it up for Ruby's surprise birthday party. Liv, Sonya Deville, Mandy Rose, and Sasha Banks had all agreed to help throw Ruby a surprise birthday party. Bayley had been sent to fetch the cake, but nobody backstage had seen Ruby in a couple of hours and Sarah was starting to get worried. 

 

"Baby, have you seen Ruby?" Sarah asked, walking up to where her husband Rowe was talking with his tag partner Hanson. The War Raiders shook their heads, neither of them could recall seeing Ruby around. 

 

"She has to be around here somewhere she came to the arena with me and Liv." Sarah was starting to think that she needed to retrace her steps from the parking lot. It wasn't like Ruby to just leave and not tell somebody where she was going. Besides, they were supposed to have a match later and Ruby wasn't the type to bail on the business. 

 

Heading back into catering, Sarah walked over to where Liv was hanging streamers. "Has Ruby called you, or texted?" Sarah asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. She didn't want to alarm Liv, because she knew the younger superstar would end up over-reacting. 

 

"No, you didn't find her?" Liv asked, glancing down from where she was hanging the streamers to look at Sarah. "Does this look okay?" 

 

"I didn't find her, and sure it looks fine. I am sure Ruby is gonna love her vampire cake." Sarah knew Ruby preferred a punk-rock type of party, so that's what they had done. They had gone with a sort of Halloween, bluesy New Orleans type of feel. Ruby had often talked about how much she liked the French Quarter of New Orleans. 

 

Liv frowned, trying to think of where her best friend could be. "Did you check all the usual spots, I am sure she's around here somewhere," Liv replied, trying to be optimistic. She didn’t think anything was wrong yet, so she was trying not to worry. 

 

Sarah nodded in response to Liv’s question. “Yeah, I looked. I have no idea where she could be, but I’ll keep looking.” Sarah said, deciding to try and look around one more time. 

 

“I’ll come with you. We can make it like a mission, the case of the missing Ruby.” Liv joked, she was trying to make light of the situation so she wouldn’t freak out or worry. 

 

Sarah snorted softly. “It has been a few weeks since we’ve had a case, I think Riott Incorporated is due for one.” They hadn't caught a case in a while, which Sarah had been thankful for. She wasn't sure she was looking for a case either, but perhaps they could call in a favor from the people they helped and use those people to assist in searching for Ruby. 

 

Liv and Sarah made their way to the women's locker room, where they found Ruby's gear but not their leader. They began to look around, searching the bathrooms and showers in the area. 

 

"It's not like Rue to just leave her stuff laying around. You know how crazy she is about keeping track of her belongings." Liv knew for a fact that Ruby was super paranoid about leaving her gear out. 

 

Sarah nodded in agreement, also finding that fact to be a bit strange and unusual for Ruby. "Well, she's not in here or in the showers. We know she's not in catering, maybe we should go search the rest of the arena. She could be warming up in the ring." Sarah suggested, still trying to keep her voice even and not panic. She was starting to get a little worried though but was doing her best to keep it under control. 

 

"Why don't we ask Foxy to help us search or maybe the Boss and Hug Connection. Bayley still owes us a favor and Sasha has been a lot kinder to us lately. I feel like they'd help us look." Liv recalled how Sasha had been so willing to hold her hand after she had gotten stabbed by Nikki Cross. 

 

Sarah was hesitant to involve other people, she didn't want to create a panic. Still, she was aware that having a few more sets of eyes looking for Ruby wouldn't be a bad thing. "Alright, go ahead and see if you can convince Bayley and Sasha to help. I'll go find Foxy and ask around. Alexa tends to know everybody's business, so I am sure she'll help me look." 

 

While Liv went in the direction of catering to find Bayley and Sasha, Sarah went off in search of Alicia Fox and Alexa Bliss. She found Alexa and Alicia hanging out near the entrance ramp, warming up for their own matches later. 

 

“Hey have you two seen Ruby by any chance. I’ve been looking for her and I can’t seem to locate her.” Sarah said, stealing a couple of glances around the arena. Aside from a few cameramen and some stage workers, she didn’t see any sign of Ruby in the area.

 

“I did see her earlier. She looked to be in a rush, she had a weird look on her face like she had seen a ghost.” Alexa said, shrugging her shoulders. She had assumed that Ruby had simply forgotten something in the parking lot or maybe had to go to the bathroom real bad. 

 

Alicia nodded in agreement with what the blonde had said. “Alexa’s right, when we saw Ruby earlier she was moving pretty fast. She bumped into Balor and didn’t even stop to say sorry. It was super crazy and I know crazy.” 

 

Sarah stared at Alicia for a second, choosing not to comment on the last part. Talking about who was crazy with Alicia Fox was just a can of worms that Sarah didn’t want to open. “Well do you know if she actually made it to the parking lot?” 

 

“No, sorry. We weren’t really paying all that much attention.” Alexa admitted quietly, a frowning crossing her features. “But if we see her again, we’ll let you know okay?” She hated that she couldn’t help Sarah out more. 

 

Sarah let out a sigh, wondering where else she could look or who she could ask. “Thank you, guys.” She said, before deciding to try her luck out by the parking garage. There was a chance that maybe security guards had seen Ruby leaving. 

 

As Sarah made her way to the parking garage, she didn’t notice that up near the top of the stands, three different shadowy figures were watching her. The figures were almost glaring as they watched her before they retreated back into the shadows. 

 

Down in the boiler room of the arena, Ruby Riott found herself slowly coming to consciousness. Her head was pounding like she had a hangover and her body felt oddly stiff. She tried to get to her feet but found herself unable to move from a seated position. The sound of metal clanking against metal alerted her to the fact that she was not only handcuffed to a pipe but her ankles were also shackled together. 

 

“What’s going on here? Help!” Ruby screamed out, struggling against her bonds. She didn't know where she was, but she was hoping that somebody would be able to help her. "Somebody help me!"

 

“I wouldn’t do that, Ruby.” 

 

Ruby froze and slowly turned her head, trying to ignore the heat from being so close to the boiler. It was almost unbearably hot in the room, but Ruby felt her blood run cold as Nikki Cross stepped into her field of vision. 

 

“Nikki? Why did you lock me up?” Ruby was trying to hide the fact that she was completely and utterly terrified. 

 

Nikki had her bandana over her mouth, but slowly pulled it away and just glared at Ruby. “You got Nikki sent away. Nikki just wanted to play, but you stuck your nose in Nikki’s business. So now you’ll have to play with Nikki.”

 

Ruby swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “Look, I don’t want any issues. You can just let me go.” Ruby was pleading with her now. She was starting to sweat from how close she was to the boiler.

 

Nikki let out a laugh and shook her head. “Why would I do that?” She questioned as if the mere suggestion was crazy to her.

 

“Because you’re not crazy or a monster. You’re a good person, who cares about people. You don't really want to hurt me or anybody else, this was just a misunderstanding” Ruby said, trying to appeal to Nikki’s more sensible side. 

 

“You got me sent away!” Nikki repeated, still angry about that. She hadn’t really meant to hurt Liv, she had just been trying to get back at Bayley by slashing the inflatables. “You and your pesky little friends ruined Nikki’s life.” The Scottish woman roared in anger. She picked up up a lead pipe, smashing it against the wall near Ruby, causing the leader of the Riott Squad to flinch. 

 

The door to the boiler room opened, and whatever hope Ruby felt at maybe being rescued was crushed when the people coming down the stairs, was the rest of Nikki Cross’ running mates Sanity. 

 

Eric Young, Alexander Wolfe, and Killian Dain all stopped at the bottom of the stairs, taking a survey of the scene. Killian slowly raised a brow and stepped forward, causing Ruby to cower back even further, except Killian wasn’t staring at her but rather at Nikki. 

 

“You know they are looking for her right?” Killian asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. “You need to let her go Nikki. We got you out to help you, not enable you.” 

 

Eric nodded in agreement with Killian. “Yeah come on Nikki, let her go.” 

 

Nikki shook her head rapidly. “You know what she did to me! Nikki didn’t drug her and take her down here, just to let her go.” 

 

Ruby’s head snapped up. “Wait for a second, you drugged me too? What is the matter with you.” Ruby growled, trying to break free of her restraints again. It wasn’t going too well, the metal was starting to chafe and cut into her skin. 

 

Nikki spun and faced Ruby, kicking at the restrained girl’s foot. “Stop fighting Ruby, be still. You don't want to make Nikki angrier. I don't want to hurt you, but I will.” 

 

Eric Wolfe grabbed Nikki’s arm. “Just let her go, we can leave her here and let them find her. She won’t tell anybody will you Ruby?” 

 

Ruby stared up at the man, tempted to spit in his face, but she nodded. “I will keep my mouth shut.” 

 

“I don’t believe here, she betrayed Nikki before, she’ll do it again,” Nikki growled, tugging a hand through her own hair roughly. She began to pace like a caged animal. “Ruby thinks she is so smart, but I outsmarted her. Nikki wins, Nikki always wins.” 

 

“You won Nikki, you won,” Ruby said, trying to be compliant and play along so that Nikki would let her go. 

 

Ruby glanced to the other members of Sanity, but none of the men would even make eye contact with her. Ruby realized she was most likely alone in this. Eric, Killian, and Alexander weren't going to stand up against Nikki and they were always going to pick their stablemates side over an outsider like Ruby. 

 

"Why don't we just untie her okay? We can figure out what to do with her later, but having her tied down here isn't a good idea." Killian said he was starting to sweat from how hot it was in the boiler room too. 

 

Nikki didn't look at all convinced about letting Ruby go but decided that she could at least untie the girl's ankle restraints but keep the girl's hands restrained. "If you try to run, I'll break your leg," Nikki said with a crazy look in her eyes. She released Ruby from the ankle restraints and then helped the leader of the Riott Squad up, only to reapply the handcuffs. "Now, let's go." 

 

Ruby was shoved forward roughly towards the stairs, flanked by the rest of Sanity. She was debating on if she should try to escape or if somehow the group would get away with kidnapping her. 

 

Already in the hallway and probably about a hundred feet from the entrance door to the boiler room, was Liv Morgan. She had convinced both Bayley and Sasha to help her look around the arena, searching for Ruby. Sarah had texted Liv that she hadn’t found Ruby in the parking lot but that Sarah was headed to ask the security guards if she could look at the footage. 

 

“Maybe Ruby just went for a walk around the block or something. Does she ever go out and sign for the fans?” Bayley asked, not wanting to believe that Ruby was in any real danger. 

“Bayley is right, maybe she just needed to clear her head,” Sasha said, ever the voice of reason. 

 

Liv rapidly shook her head. “No way, Ruby wouldn’t just leave her gear like that. She definitely wouldn’t leave and not tell us where she is going. She’s my best friend, on the road we’re inseparable. You both know how that is.” 

 

The Women’s Tag Team Champions exchanged looks, before nodding. It was strange to see one member of the Riott Squad without the others. 

 

“Come on Bayley, we helped you find out who slashed your buddies, you can help us can’t you? You owe it to Ruby.” Liv said, batting her eyelashes at the taller girl, trying to convince her to help. 

 

Bayley groaned and rolled her eyes, she couldn’t turn down a person in need. “Alright, alright. We’ll keep searching.” 

 

“Do you think she could be in there?” Sasha asked, pointing to the boiler room. It was one of the few places they had left to check.

 

“Worth a shot I guess.” Liv went to grab the door when she heard voices talking from inside of the boiler room. She could hear Ruby and what sounded like angry other voices. She backed away from the door and pushed Bayley and Sasha back behind a corner. “Guys somebody has Ruby, go find Sarah and get some help. I’ll see if maybe I can save Ruby, but it sounds like a lot of people.” 

 

“Maybe one of us should stay with you?” Bayley whispered, trying to keep her voice low. "You might need back up or something."

 

Liv shook her head. “No, just go get help. Hurry.” She said, waving them away, before peaking around the corner to watch as Ruby was pushed out of the boiler room.

 

Nikki Cross shoved Ruby hard, forcing the woman to stumble forward. For a brief moment, Liv and Ruby’s eyes met, Ruby looked even more terrified at the prospect of Sanity catching her friend. She didn’t want to put Liv in harm’s way, her best friend was her number one concern. 

 

Nikki Cross and the rest of Sanity didn’t seem to notice Liv, which Ruby was grateful for, but she knew she needed to keep Sanity’s attention. Ruby staggered forward again, heading towards the parking lot with the group following her. 

 

Killian and Eric were both trying to convince Nikki to let Ruby go still. They still weren’t completely sold on Nikki’s revenge scheme, and they were trying to find a way to de-escalate the situation before it got any worse. 

 

As the group reached the parking lot, Nikki turned to look at her stablemates. "Nikki just wants to play with Ruby, but Ruby doesn't want to play. Ruby got Nikki sent away." 

 

Liv was trailing the group from a distance, but she didn't like the crazed look in the eyes of Nikki. She knew she'd have to act fast, and try to save her best friend. "Nikki, there you are. I've been looking for you and Ruby everywhere." Liv called out, acting as if she had just stumbled upon the group. 

 

Nikki's eyes narrowed and she looked utterly confused to see Liv. She grabbed Ruby by the elbow, not wanting the girl to escape. Everybody seemed surprised to see Liv, but the girl just played it off, skipping over. 

 

"How come you have Ruby in handcuffs?" Liv asked, tilting her head to the side like it was an innocent question. 

 

"Nikki doesn't want to play with you Liv, you should leave," Ruby stated, trying to convince Liv to get out of there before Nikki got it in her mind to try and hurt Liv too. Ruby wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it if something happened to her best friend. Ruby cared more about her squadmates, then she did about herself. It was the whole reason she had gone off on her own in the first place, she had gotten a text about meeting in an abandoned hallway or else her group would be hurt. 

 

"Oh come on now Ruby, you know we don't leave one of our own behind," Liv said, offering her a small smile. "I'm always going to come back for you and have your back. You want to play with me too don't you Nikki? I want to play with you."

 

Nikki looked utterly confused, her eyes shifting between Liv and Ruby like she couldn't make sense of what was going on. Nikki ran a hand through her hair, tugging at it once again. "Stop trying to confuse me, You aren't Nikki's friend, you're just playing with Nikki's head." The Scottish woman growled, baring her teeth at Liv. 

 

The rest of Sanity seemed to sense that Nikki was starting to spiral, so they stepped in front of her to keep her from getting at Liv. "Come on Nikki, let's just take Ruby and get out of here okay?" 

 

"Over my dead body!" Sarah Logan growled, appearing at the edge of the parking lot with her husband Rowe, Hanson, Bayley, and Sasha Banks. "You aren't taking Ruby, now let her go or we're going to make you."

 

Nikki glared at Liv, throwing Ruby down harshly. "You lied to me, you don't want to play."She lunged for Liv, breaking past the rest of Sanity to get a hold of Liv. She grabbed the girl by the hair and began to punch her repeatedly. 

 

Sarah Logan rushed forward trying to get to Liv, flanked by the War Raiders. They began brawling with Eric, Alexander, and Killian who were trying to pull Nikki off of Liv.

 

Bayley and Sasha hurried over to Ruby's side, trying to help her get the handcuffs off. Bayley had to use one of her bobby pins to pick the lock. Liv and Nikki were rolling around on the ground both fighting, Liv was trying to ignore the fear in her gut. The last time she had been this close to Nikki Cross, she had been stabbed and she didn't want that to happen again. 

 

Ruby, once she was finally free, tackled Nikki off of Liv and got her in a rear naked choke hold. She could feel Nikki thrashing, trying to free herself, but eventually, the fighting ceased. 

 

"That's it, Nikki, go to sleep." Ruby cooed, only releasing her chokehold when she felt Nikki go out completely. 

 

Sarah, Rowe, and Hanson had beaten the daylights out of the rest of Sanity. Killian Dain had a broken nose, but instead of tending to himself, he was trying to get to Nikki who was passed out. 

 

Ruby glared at Killian, but let him take Nikki. In a weird way, Ruby got the sense that the big man loved Nikki a lot. "Get her actual help this time, she needs professional help. If she comes after me or my family again, I swear-... me pressing charges will be the least of what I'll do to her." Ruby warned, waiting for him to acknowledge her words before Ruby knelt down to check on Liv. 

 

"You guys okay?" Sarah asked, joining the rest of the Riott Squad. 

 

"I'll live, I'm just glad Rue-Rue is okay," Liv said, pressing her forehead against Ruby's shoulder. She had been worried sick about her friend, and she was relieved that it was all over. 

 

Ruby wrapped an arm around Sarah and Liv. "I'll be fine too. My wrists hurt, but it could have been a lot worse. Thank God you guys showed up." She said, before nodding her thanks to Rowe and Hanson who were escorting Sanity away from the building. Ruby looked to Bayley and Sasha who were watching the reunion a bit awkwardly. "Come here, you guys helped too."

 

Bayley didn't even hesitate and dove right in for a hug. She was a sucker for a group hug. "I'm glad you're okay too. Sarah and Liv were extremely worried about you." 

 

Sasha nodded her head. "I think they were going to call in the cavalry if they couldn't find you." 

 

"Another mystery solved thanks to Riott Inc, and I guess you guys too," Liv said, figuring they could share the glory with Sasha and Bayley.

 

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't mention it."

 

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, maybe if there is another mystery to be solved you two could help. You're both resourceful." Ruby pointed out, knowing that if they did catch another mystery, having two more pairs of eyes wouldn't be a bad thing. 

 

Bayley thought about it for a moment before cracking a smile. "I guess we can consider it, as long as I am not stuck having to buy Liv the blue jolly ranchers." 

 

Ruby laughed and ruffled Liv's hair. "Nah, I'll be the one to give Liv her snacks. Anyways I think I need to go to the medic and get checked out. Nikki drugged me with something and my head is still kind of fuzzy." 

 

Sarah frowned and scooped up Ruby, holding the girl over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I got you, Rue."

 

Ruby groaned but didn't fight Sarah's mothering attempt. She knew Sarah meant well, even if being carried like a sack of potatoes was not her idea of fun. 

 

Liv smiled proudly. "At least the case of the Missing Ruby is solved, but I think I am going to GPS track you so we don't lose you again. Sarah do you know anything about animal trackers?"

 

Ruby looked horrified. "Don't you even dare." She muttered as Sarah carried her back into the arena.


End file.
